


Promise

by LennaZou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: Melisandre and Davos get together before Battle of Bastards. Melisandre feels bad,because she don't tell him the truth about Shireen. She is broken because of it. What if she told him the truth? How will be his reaction?
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/gifts).



In the evening, and Melisandre was lay in bed, She heard a knock on the door. 

She sat down and said. ,,Further." 

Davos entered at the invitation. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me." She got out of bed and shook her head. 

He closed the door and came closer to her. "Will you come to the North with us?" 

"I'll do what Jon Snow commands me. He is the lord's chosen one. "

"Forgive my lady, I thought it was Stanis," he said, watching Melisandre frown and snort softly. "What happened near Winter?"

"There was a battle, Stanis was defeated." He looked at her intently. ,, And Shireen? What happened to the princess? " 

Melisandre froze, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. "Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse have been captured by the Boltons," she said. "They're probably both dead now." She sighed softly at the thought of what a terrible thing she had done, thinking that the lord of light had shown her the truth and Stanis would win the battle. She blinked. "The lord of light lied to me." She looked into the candle flame.

"What if your lord is lying to you even now?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know, I don't know why the lord of light brought Jon Snow back," she admitted. "But why would he bring him back if he didn't choose him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know either." He looked at her confused. "And about Jon Snow, I appreciate your help." 

"I have no power," she shook her head. "I have so many questions I don't know the answer to." She sat on the bed and looked at the flame again. 

"Maybe you shouldn't look for answers in flames." He came to her and placed his hand on hers.

She shivered at his touch and shifted her gaze to his eyes. "Then what should I do?" 

"Follow your instincts, and especially your heart." He sat down next to her and kissed her gently on the lips. 

She shivered gently again and pulled away from him, her forehead resting on his. ,,I can not." 

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes at her. 

,,I can not. I am a red priestess, you are governed by flames. "She moved away from him. 

"But he betrayed you," He put his hands on her shoulders. "How else can you trust him?"

"But how could I bring Jon Snow back?" She looked at him confused. "I have no power." 

"You're lying to yourself." He took her chin in his hand 

Davos leaned in again. He wanted to kiss her again, but she didn't give up, and moved away from him. "Ser Davos, you should leave."

He got out of her bed. "Forgive my lady." He apologized and left. 

He felt terrible after that. He thought of his wife, Marya.Before he left for Dragon Stone, they have a fight together. He heard words from her that hurt a little inside, and now he remembered them. Melisandre didn't reject him in the harsh way he had argued with Marya, but still. He was rejected by the woman he fell in love with, and he bore it hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Melisandre had kicked Davos out of her room, and she hadn't spoken to him or said a word to him. 

She sat motionless in Jon Snow's camp, in her tent, staring into the flames. She wanted proof. Proof that the lord of light wants it that way. She didn't know what she wanted. She never followed her feelings, even if she wanted to, but she couldn't. She followed the flames, even after her beloved Stanis lost her life. Davos offered her something she had to instill in him by manipulation. 

Something she had never felt before, and no man had revealed it to her on his own, except for him. Love.   
She always felt very lonely, so she was closed and cold. And she hid her true, kind, and amusing face under a mask of importance and superiority. But now everyone had left her. Everyone except the lord of light, who was here for her again and gave her a sign in the flames. And the only man who showed her love was rejected by her. She thought. She always did everything just for the lord of light and had no private life. And she realized that Davos was right. The lord of light had betrayed her once, she could no longer believe in him. Not anymore. She got up and ran out of the tent. She looked around. She went to the camp looking for Davos, looking around. Before long, she found him at the tent of the King of the North. 

He was with Tormund, who was just leaving. She went to him. Davos turned to her unintentionally. She was standing right in front of him. He winced a little, not noticing her at all or hearing her coming.

"Davos." She addressed him. 

"I'm little terrified of you,my lady." He looked into her eyes. They weren't as callous and icy as he'd seen them.   
She came closer to him, grabbed his waist and pulled him close. "I'm not a lady for you," she said, kissing his lips. "Not anymore." She kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then moved them around his neck.   
But he pulled away from her. "Wait, wait," he leaned his forehead against hers.

She looked into his green eyes. He wanted to ask her everything, but she wouldn't let him talk. ,,I love you." She pressed her lips to his again.

Then she grabbed his hand gently and led him to her tent, and he set out to follow her without a word. Before they entered the tent, Melisandra kissed him and went inside with him. "I want you." She kissed him again. "Do you want me too?" She asked him, looking mischievously into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her and ran one hand through her hair. "Is this enough for an answer?" He whispered in her ear.

~ 

They were lying together in her bed, even though she was small, so they somehow fit together. He held her tightly in his arms. She looked him in the eye in love and smiled. Davos had never seen her so happy. Seeing her happiness on her face warmed him,in his heart.

"I've always loved you." She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She placed their intertwined hands on a pillow in front of their eyes. 

"Really?" He ran his remaining finger joints over her back, covering her shoulders with fur. 

"Yes," she nodded. "But the lord of the light didn't want to put us together."

"And now he wants it?" He asked her with smile on his face.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I'm coughing at what he wants. You were right, I can't trust him." She looked him straight in the eye. "But I can trust you." 

"Oooh, come to me." He smiled at her, and she hugged him with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever they were together, there was something inside Melisandre. It was a feeling of guilt. Feeling guilty for not telling Davos the truth. The truth about the princess. About the terrible act she did. Jon Snow won the Battle of the Bastards, and occupied Winterfell. Since then, Melisandra and Davos have slept together in the same room. 

Melisandre was in the common room of Winterfell with Jon, who was appointed King of the North. 

"The whole family was sitting here at the feast, and I was sitting down here," he said, leaning against the table, pointing to a place on the ground. 

"It could have been worse, Jon Snow." She told him, thinking of her childhood, when she was flogged and sold as cattle. "You had a family, you had a feast."

,,Yes you are right. I was happier than most." He laughed. 

Davos entered the room and looked at his mistress. She couldn't read any emotions or feelings in his eyes. 

"My lady," He addressed her. He maintained these formalities when other people were nearby, when they were not alone.

"Davos," she replied, listening to him.

"You can talk to me for a moment, I need to talk to you." 

"Of course," she nodded and walked away with him. She knew what he wanted. 

He opened his door rooms, and before they entered, he took her in his arms and kissed her again. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered his name dreamily. "Mmm, Davos." 

When they entered, he slammed the door behind them and laid her on the bed. Melisandre didn't want to ruin this moment, so she decided to wait. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. They began to slowly take off each other's clothes.

~

They barely saw each other the next day, but in the evening she followed him to his. Their. Chamber. She had to set aside time to tell and explain everything to him. Deep down, she knew Davos would understand. After their gentle kiss, she looked serious and bit her lip. "I need to," she began lightly, but she didn't know how to do it. "I need to talk to you." She got herself. He let go of the hug he had held her until now. 

"What's the matter?" He asked confused. 

"Promise me you'll listen to me," she begged. 

"I promise." He nodded and looked her in the face. 

"It's about princess Shireen." She swallowed, a dumpling growing in her throat. "You know, I ..." She walked around him and sat down on the bed. "I did a terrible thing." She looked at him. He came to her, stood in front of her, and looked at her from above. "When Stanis sent you to Black Castle, it wasn't because he wanted supplies, horses, or soldiers." She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "It was because he knew he wouldn't agree. " She blinked and then looked at Davos again. "The Lord of Light made me do a terrible thing." 

Davos saw tears in her eyes under the candlelight. It worried him for a moment. 

Her lower lip trembled. "I thought if I did," she snorted. "If I sacrifice the princess, the winter will subside and Stanis will win the war." 

"What did you do?!" He widened his eyes and backed away from her. "Are you telling me that until now !?" He barked. "After such a time ?!"

"Yeah, I could have suppressed it and not told you anything." She got out of bed. "But I'm not Davos like that!" She got out of bed and looked into his eyes. 

"What the hell did you promise about that ?!" He almost shouted at her, and his voice echoed across the room.

"I just thought you deserved to know the truth," she tried to reassure him.

"You lied to my eyes!" She wanted to take his hand, but he wouldn't let go. 

"I know, and I couldn't lie to you anymore! I'm so sorry about that. Davos, please forgive me. ”She looked at him with a disappointed look on her face. 

"Go away," he said. "I don't want you here today." 

"I didn't want it to end like this," she said softly, a tear streaming down her cheek.

She left, went to her room, where she would spend the first night. Davos stood there with his tumultuous emotions and thoughts revolving around the unfortunate fate of the princess, and Lady Melisandre who had turned this seemingly innocent evening into his nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't believe he had thrown her out of the room. Now she knew how he felt when she had done the same to him before. She lay in her bed, her tears wetting the pillow. She didn't think it would turn out that way, though she wasn't surprised. She knew how much he loved the girl. She heard Davos's words in her mind. What did you promise from that? And she was even more crying.  
She cried most of the night, until she fell asleep exhausted.

It seemed like a terrible nightmare.

"Lady Melisandre," She heard a voice behind her, and turned. He was a soldier of Stanis's guard. "It's time."

She didn't understand, and when he broke away, she followed him. They made their way through the crowd of soldiers. Everyone burned her with a hateful look. She walked with her shoulders shrugged and a confused look. They came to the border where Stanis, Selyse, Shireen, and Davos stood. Melisandra looked Davos in the eye. She saw pure hatred and anger in his eyes. Then two soldiers grabbed her shoulders and led her to that stake. When she realized what they were going to do, she fidgeted and resisted. They tied her with tight ropes. She looked at the others with fear in her eyes.

Stanis stepped in front of her and she looked into his eyes. "Lady Melisandre,I Stanis Baratheon, the first of my name, King of the Andals and First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, condemn you to death, for attempting to betray."

"My king, please, no," she said calmly. "I beg for mercy."

One soldier, holding a torch in his hand, stepped closer to her and set fire to her border. Fear grew in her.

She watched Davos, who, along with Stanis and Shireen, approached her. "Davos, no!" She called to him. "Please stop him!"

But he ignored her and watched her stony with a stony face.

But then suddenly everything changed and she stood in the courtyard of Winter. Where Jon Snow was and he and Davos led her in front of other people.

Davos looked at Jon and asked him for a verdict. "I'm asking permission to execute this woman for murder." He could see that he couldn't look her in the eye.

Jon nodded, then looked at her and said, "I'll execute you like a murderess."

Davos led her to the log, motioned for her to kneel. He looked at her one last time. They looked at each other, looked away and straightened. He drew his sword and aimed it at her neck. Then he reached out, and the last thing he heard from her was as she whispered, "I love you."

Melisandre awoke with a jerk, sat up, and looked around in confusion. She had to find out where she was and what was going on. She didn't know what had happened for a moment. But then everything happened to her. Davos. Davos threw her out in his room because she told him the truth about Shireen.

She loved him, and she told herself that telling him the truth about Shireen was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She thought that if she had looked into the flames before, she would have found that she should not be telling him the truth. She walked to the window and looked at the slowly rising sun, suspecting that these days would be worthless.


	5. Chapter 5

When Davos got up in the morning and felt terrible. Not only from what he heard from Melisandre, but also because he thought about it all night. She killed both Shireen and Stanis. He killed when he is. And he had no doubt that when she was about to burn Shireen, it didn't bother her. He knew she had no regrets until the last time they got together. He loved her because she preferred him to her faith, and her god, and that meant a lot to him.

But he couldn't forgive her. He just couldn't. This was an unforgivable thing.

He looked at his empty bed, where she lay yesterday morning. He sighed and tried to get her out of her head. He closed the door of his room and went to the King of the North.

"My King," he said as they met in the courtyard of Winter.

"Ser Davos," he addressed him. "Have you not seen Lady Melisandre?"

Davos shook his head. ,,No."

"I thought you were spending the night together now." He wondered and smiled. After occupying Winterfell, Davos confessed to Jon and Tormund about his relationship with Melisandre.

"No," he shook his head again. "We. We had an argument."

"What was it?" Tormund asked, standing behind him, looking at Jon.

Davos turned to him and walked over to Jon. "She ..." He bit his lip, it was hard for him to talk about. "She's to blame for the princess's death." He sighed as he remembered last night.

"She killed Shireen?" Jon stood in surprise.

Davos nodded.

"That girl you loved her so much?" Tormund asked. "Stanis' daughter?"

"Yes," Davos confirmed.

"And what do you want to do with it now?" He asked him again.

"I don't know," he said, looking sadly at the gate.

"Come on, Dav." He pulled him into friendly hug.

He was surprised by his reaction, but accepted it and returned the hug.

"We can burn that evil witch on the border." He looked at him.

Davos looked at him a little angrily. "But Jon Snow Is alive only because of her," he reminded him.

"Well, that's the only good thing she's ever done." He grinned and Davos shook his head at him.

Jon just stood there listening to them. Then they went to the castle together.

He kept thinking about her. The days he spent with Mel. It was she who filled the hole in his heart left by his wife Marya. Marya and he quarreled over their son's death, and she told him she regretted marrying him. He and Melisandre stopped thinking about Mary. But now she, too, broke his heart.

He was playing the scene live with Mary before his eyes. He came to see her a week before they were to go north with Stanis.

"Where is Matthos?" She opened the door to the house and walked over to him with fear in her eyes.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, you know. It's hard to tell," he said honestly. "But Matthos died in the Battle of Blackwater."

"What?" She widened her eyes and parted her mouth. She was shocked.

"Mary," he came closer to her and wanted to take her hand and kiss her. "Love."

She flinched. "Did you take our son into battle ?!" She shouted at him and slapped him.

"I had to, I-" He grabbed her aching face and looked her guiltily in the eye. He wanted to explain everything to her, but he got angry with her, and when he came closer to her, she pushed into him.

"You're probably the worst father you've ever been." She yelled at him across the street, ignoring the glances of passersby. "You'll send your own son to death!"

"It was Stanis' order and I had to obey."

"I'm sorry you're the father of my children." She sat down on the steps that led to the front door of their house. She put her face in her hands.

"Mary, please," He squatted down next to her and put his hand on her knee. "Please let me explain."

She removed his hand. "Don't touch me." She stood up and backed away from him. "I'm sorry I married you." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

He snorted and looked away from her. "Stanis and I are going north. If this is all you want to tell me, that's fine."

"It is," she frowned, and he looked her in the eye.

Since then, he has received about three ravens from her with a request for forgiveness and an apology. But he didn't respond. Her words hurt him terribly.


	6. Chapter 6

Melisandre spent a week trying to talk to Davos, and he avoided her. And whenever she was near him, she knew he couldn't look her in the eye. She gave him time to take it all over and cool down. She regretted what she had done. She loved him, she loved him more than Stanis. She trusted him more than the lord of light.

She decided to wait for him at his room in the evening. She stood around the corner, waiting for him, mentally preparing her apology. She wanted it to be between them as before. She wanted to be honest with him and have no secrets from him. That's why she had to tell him, because she didn't want to feel guilty.

The sound of approaching footsteps tore her from her thoughts. She looked around the corner and then saw him. "Davos!" She called to him.

He turned to her but said nothing to her and decided to interrogate her.

She walked over to him and stopped close to him. "Davos, please." She looked at him pleadingly. "Forgive me." She clasped her hands. "I meant well, I wanted to be honest to you from the beginning, and I knew that without telling you the truth about Shireen, our relationship couldn't work." She took his hand and intertwined his fingers with him. " I don't want to lose you, I meant well. "

"It's nice that you meant it well, but it ruined everything." He tried to be calm.

"Do you even realize how hard it was for me to tell you the truth?" She whispered.

"Melisandre," he let go of her hand. "Tell me how can I still trust you after this?"

"I promise you they'll be hundred percent honest to you after this."

"I'd rather you didn't tell me." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips one last time, and heard her sigh softly into the kiss. He did it to remind her how well they were together. "I'm sorry, but it's end." He reached for the doorknob. At the same time, he watched as tears began to shed, and she nodded without another word.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. She slid to the ground, crying. She knelt on the ground and cried, she was miserable. But she also knew she deserved it. A feeling of anxiety and helplessness seized her. She didn't even know how long she had been there. She thought about how she had ruined everything, blaming herself. She lost another man she loved, and again the Lord of light was to blame.


	7. Chapter 7

Melisandre spent a week trying to talk to Davos, and he avoided her. And whenever she was near him, she knew he couldn't look her in the eye. She gave him time to take it all over and cool down. She regretted what she had done. She loved him, she loved him more than Stanis. She trusted him more than the lord of light.

She decided to wait for him at his room in the evening. She stood around the corner, waiting for him, mentally preparing her apology. She wanted it to be between them as before. She wanted to be honest with him and have no secrets from him. That's why she had to tell him, because she didn't want to feel guilty.

The sound of approaching footsteps tore her from her thoughts. She looked around the corner and then saw him. "Davos!" She called to him.

He turned to her but said nothing to her and decided to interrogate her.

She walked over to him and stopped close to him. "Davos, please." She looked at him pleadingly. "Forgive me." She clasped her hands. "I meant well, I wanted to be honest to you from the beginning, and I knew that without telling you the truth about Shireen, our relationship couldn't work." She took his hand and intertwined his fingers with him. " I don't want to lose you, I meant well. "

"It's nice that you meant it well, but it ruined everything." He tried to be calm.

"Do you even realize how hard it was for me to tell you the truth?" She whispered.

"Melisandre," he let go of her hand. "Tell me how can I still trust you after this?"

"I promise you they'll be hundred percent honest to you after this."

"I'd rather you didn't tell me." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips one last time, and heard her sigh softly into the kiss. He did it to remind her how well they were together. "I'm sorry, but it's end." He reached for the doorknob. At the same time, he watched as tears began to shed, and she nodded without another word.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. She slid to the ground, crying. She knelt on the ground and cried, she was miserable. But she also knew she deserved it. A feeling of anxiety and helplessness seized her. She didn't even know how long she had been there. She thought about how she had ruined everything, blaming herself. She lost another man she loved, and again the Lord of light was to blame.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later, Melisandre accepted that Davos would probably never talk to her again. He avoided her as best he could and didn't say a word to her. They went with Jon to see Daenerys Targaryen. Everything was hastened, and Daenerys set out with his army for Winter. When the battle called Long Night was going on, everyone was scared. Melisandre was ordered to go to the crypt with the other women and children, and since she had already rejected the master of the light, she could not help.

There was silence in the crypt, and Melisandre's worst thoughts mingled in her head about what might have happened to her chosen one. She didn't mean Azor Ahaiie, the one the lord of light had chosen. But the one she chose. She hoped she was okay. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Even though they were no longer together, even though he rejected her and cut her off from his life, she still loved him. And she would do anything to keep him safe. She herself didn't know how she could fall in love in such a short time, in the few days they'd been together.

Suddenly, something in the crypt moved, attracting the attention of all living things.

~~~

Davos stood on the walls, and together with Arya they tried to repel the attack of the dead that reached the walls of Winterfell. The dead climbed the walls, fighting the living. The Night King hovered over the castle with Viserion, who joined the army of the dead.

Jon and Rhaegal landed on the walls, shouting at Davos, "Go defend the crypt!" He called to him.

Davos nodded and, with a sword in his hand, went to the crypt, where he had entered the dead. Davos ran back to the walls from where he took reinforcements and set out to save other people's lives. It took him a moment to orient himself, and then she heard screams. He looked around in confusion. It was Melisandra trying to prevent the attack of two dead. She was lying on the ground. She tried to shake them off and get to her feet. Davos stared at it with fear in his eyes and hurried to her aid. He ran after them, one dodging his wound and jumping on him. He stabbed his dragon glass dagger in his heart. As the other of them walked after Melisandre, Davos reacted, jumped on him, and killed him with a blow to the eye and chest.

He saw her surprised and shocked expression. He also saw considerable relief and happiness on her face. He shook her hand, and she accepted it and rose from the ground.

He went to safety with her. The dream of the night before was unfolding in his head. He did not know that he had the same dream as the woman in him.

~~~

After winning the war against the dead, they celebrated the living. They drank, danced and had fun with each other. Daenerys appointed Gendry guardian of the Stormy End, and Arya became the hero of Winter.

Melisandre sat at the table, watching Davos talking to Tyrion. She bit her lip, and when Tyrion left, she got up from the table and walked uncertainly to him. He turned his back on her and ignored her.

"Davos," she demanded his attention.

He turned to her and looked into her face. "Melisandre."

"I want to thank you." She looked at him embarrassed. "For your salvation."

"I did what was necessary," he said simply. "I didn't want to see you in the Night King's army."

"I'm grateful for your rescue."

"Okay." He knew he had something else on his mind, so he looked at her inquisitively. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

She swallowed, not knowing how to begin. "You remember," She looked down for a moment. "How did I tell you I wanted to be honest with you?" She looked at him again.

"Yes," he nodded. "And?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, I saw you avoiding me, and I just have to tell you."

"What?" He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Davos," she took a few steps toward him, touching the back of his hand to his. "I have to tell you something."

It drove him a little crazy, because the last time she started talking to him so seriously, it was just a problem. That's why he jerked his hand away. "I don't even know if I want to hear it," he admitted, looking away from her.

"No, Davos, please," She took his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I just wanted to tell you that," she put her hand away.

She paused for a moment, and that was enough for Davos to speak. "Right?" He kept looking into her eyes.

She took a deep breath. ,, I am pregnant."

,,What? Really? ”He rolled his eyes and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"The child is yours," she breathed. "If you care about him."

"Of course I care about him."

"I still stand to want to be honest with you, even though I know we won't get our relationship back together." She sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'd leave you alone with the baby. "He grinned. Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

She returned the kisses warmly, grabbing him around the neck. And he held her by the waist.

"I don't want to be inquisitive," she said with a mysterious smile. "But how can you so easily forgive me for what I did?" She put on her worried face again.

"You know," he took her hand and walked slowly to one of the tables with her. He kept answering her question. together again. " He sat down at the table with her. "But if it's going to work for us again, promise me something."

"Anything." She looked him in the eye in love.

"Be honest with me from now on." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I promise." She reached out for a kiss.

~~~

She lay in bed, breathing loudly. She was exhausted and tired. She had two hours of childbirth. She was so happy when the little bundle of luck was placed in her arms. And she was also happy that Davos was by her side the whole time. He sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand and watching the little girl curl up in her mother's arms.

"You did it." He kissed Melisandre on the forehead and then on the lips.

She smiled sincerely at him, then looked at the little girl. "Our little Shireen Seaworth." She stroked her head and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book for you @LadyPalma. I hope you like this book.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for LadyPalma which I meet on the Instagram as Ladyredonion or lannistersroar. We both ship Mavos.


End file.
